


a strawberry blush

by buckymcboingboing



Series: The Boyz [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Blushing Hyunjae, Blushing Juyeon, Caring!Hyunjae, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae is Whipped, Lee Juyeon (The Boyz) is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Kim Sunwoo (The Boyz), Mentioned Kim Younghoon (The Boyz), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick!Juyeon, Sickfic, again i am really sorry im really tired i swear, but hey its 2021 and life needs some cheese i think, everyone is blushing lmao, hyunjae says 'yah' a lot, i just needed some soft jujae ya know, im sorry its kinda an un-beta'd mess, jujae, jumil - Freeform, kinda!tsundere hyunjae, or strawberries lol, this is officially my first jujae fic yayy, this is so cheesy holy crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckymcboingboing/pseuds/buckymcboingboing
Summary: Synopsis/Plot:Jujae/Jumil canonverse oneshot. Fluffy hurt/comfort. Possible prequel.Why:"Hyunjae is very tsundere. Even though he might tease me bad, when I'm sick, he's the one who worries and cares the most. He cares a lot." - a roughly-paraphrased-and-translated Juyeon. Also, like who isn't whipped for these two? I love their dynamic and Hyunjae is probably LOML, I'll be real.Fun Fact(s):I listened to a lot of Pair Piano’s The Boyz covers while writing this. Listen to warm feelings and love yourselves, beautiful Deobis! And, I'm willing to bet you can hear the first line. ;) I hope you like!-A
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Series: The Boyz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	a strawberry blush

**Author's Note:**

> a strawberry blush  
> : jujae / jumil oneshot  
> a.d.h.

As Juyeon walked along the driveway, a raucous laugh cut through the sound of the rain hitting the pavement at his feet and he smiled to himself, _Hyunjae hyung, of course._

He put the shoes off to the side of the welcome mat and breathed a sigh of relief, _It feels like home here._ The word home was still hard to think about and he wondered if the ache in his heart would ever leave upon hearing it.

 _Oke, stop being emo. This shit needs to go in the freezer now: It’s been too long,_ Juyeon shivered while giving himself a rather-abusive pep talk.

“Yah! You’re soaking wet,” Hyunjae, complete with his usual lack of volume control, appeared in front of the still-dripping Juyeon.

“Wait,” Changmin popped out of his room like a dimpled gopher.

Hyunjae paused in taking the groceries from Juyeon’s hands with the sudden alarm in Changmin’s eyes echoing in his own, “What?”

“It’s still raining?” Changmin’s confusion rang throughout the house.

Hyunjae grabbed the rest of the slippery grocery bags and in the same breath, sighed very loudly, “Yah! Of course, it’s raining. You have eyes! Look at him!”

Juyeon chuckled lightly, placing his drenched coat on the rack beside him. Changmin’s voice squeaked slightly as he yelled at Sunwoo for pranking him into taking the trash out or something, but Juyeon was much too focused on Hyunjae putting the bags onto a kitchen towel and muttering to himself to notice much else.

Juyeon huffed, _What? Does he think I am some sort of kid? Like, I can’t do that myself?_ Juyeon shivered once more and made his way to the kitchen table, picking up another towel from the wall hanger. Hyunjae huffed to himself. Juyeon picked up the fried chicken container to dry it off when Hyunjae looked him in the eyes and grabbed it from his hands.

Before Juyeon could protest, Hyunjae was already mid-complaint, “Go dry off! You’re making everything wetter! What are you doing?” Juyeon blinked at him, motioning to the towel in his hands as if to say “just helping.” Hyunjae sighed once again, “You are gonna catch a cold. Look at your sweater! Gimme the towel.” Juyeon raised his hands in surrender and went down the hallway to his room.

“Hyung,” Haknyeon rolled over on the couch, switching the TV to a different channel and looking into the kitchen from his fort of blankets.

“What,” Hyunjae dumped the fried chicken onto a platter and selected a preheat temperature.

The pout could have been heard on the moon when he asked in a very small font, “Can I have those strawberries?”

“Gimme a second: They need to be washed, okay?” Hyunjae said with his hands full of empty bags and an incredibly-thoughtful look on his face.

“Oka‒Hyung, what are you thinking about _nooow_?” Haknyeonie practically whined.

“Yah, what do you mean ‘ _nooow_?’ Respect your elders.”

With the loudest of chuckles, Haknyeonie turned back to the television and curled back into his blanket castle.

Hyunjae realized that he couldn’t salvage the wet bags and put them in the trash. He did so in such slow-motion because his brain was taking up too much horsepower on another problem he faced. It wasn’t so much a problem as it was an incessantly-growing worry. _I wouldn't have to worry about Juyeon if he just took care of himself the way he should,_ Hyunjae kept muttering to himself as he dried off the table and made his way back to Younghoon and Juyeon’s room.

When he got to the doorway, any and all thoughts circling his mind left in a hurry. Juyeon was changing. It’s not like he hadn’t seen Juyeon wipe his sweat with his shirt in practice or that he hadn’t showered with him before, but he was never ready for the view whenever the situation did occur.

“Wha‒Hyung, what’s up?” Juyeon pulled a dry sweater over his head and Hyunjae coughed to regain his voice.

“Uh, just, uh,” Hyunjae swallowed again. “You want any strawberries? Hak wanted some.”

Juyeon nodded rather excitedly, “Uh, sure, sure, just a few,” and Hyunjae’s heart desperately protested against the confines of his ribcage.

“Alright, I’ll‒I’ll get you some in a moment,” Hyunjae slowly backtracked out of the doorframe.

“Thanks, hyung,” Juyeon’s tractor-beam smile decimated what was left of Hyunjae’s heart.

If Hyunjae washed his flushed face and then washed the strawberries, no one needed to know.

‒

He heard the coughing that night. It was Juyeon’s dry cough. There was no doubt about it.

Hyunjae tossed and turned until he gave up on ever catching sleep. Throwing his blankets aside, he heard more coughing and he wondered why his own heart fought against his ribcage again. It seemed to be happening a lot.

The cold floors stole any heat from his bare feet as he made his way back to the kitchen. While he was boiling water on the stove, he went to the sink and splashed some water on his face to attempt washing off the residual grogginess.

“Hyung, what‒” A small cough refused to let him finish.

Hyunjae’s startled face, dripping with water, met Juyeon’s in the low-light glow of the stove.

“What are you‒Go lay down, Juyeon,” Hyunjae whispered.

“Hyung, what‒” This time a fit of nasty coughs cut him off.

Hyunjae dried his face as the boiling water steamed up the pot’s lid. Hyunjae didn’t reply, he just grabbed a towel from one of the drawers by memory. Juyeon stood there, clearing his throat and desperately trying to ignore the cough clawing its way back up his throat. Hyunjae wet the towel and poured the steaming liquid into a mug. As the tea steeped for a few minutes, he gently placed the wet towel on Juyeon’s forehead.

The sudden move caught Juyeon off-guard and Hyunjae heard his breath catch, but continued to press the cold compress on the feverish man. Within a completely-silent moment, Juyeon leaned into the towel, every thought leaving him. The glacial temperature that encompassed the towel numbed any and all processes in the dancer. He didn’t know what he was doing, saying or thinking anymore.

Hyunjae couldn’t help but smirk at the way the young one’s eyes had fluttered shut, _This lovely idiot._ His whole figure had slumped against his hand, his long arms just hanging in the air. Hyunjae was suddenly afraid of the lanky dancer being put out of order on the kitchen floor and gently grasped his arm. He guided Juyeon back to his room and rubbed his back as more coughs fought their way through his throat. Juyeon desperately tried to muffle his coughs in his pillow, but he only shook the bed.

At the kitchen counter, the honey slipped into the dark tea like a golden waterfall and Hyunjae wished he would have forced Juyeon to take an umbrella. _That would’ve made this whole situation a lot less sticky,_ Hyunjae huffed to himself. _Hah. Sticky. Like honey._

Juyeon wrapped his hand around the mug and felt the warmth for a moment. Hyunjae guided his shoulder to sit him up on the bed. Juyeon took a sip, burned his tongue and coughed while Hyunjae smirked fondly, feeling his forehead for an abnormal temperature. If Juyeon’s red blush had traveled a bit further down his cheeks, Hyunjae blamed it on the fever in his mind.

 _But he doesn’t have a fever,_ Hyunjae paused, his palm still on the man’s temple.

“Is my hand cold?” Hyunjae asked, hesitantly.

“Issfine.” Juyeon had only moved further into his hand.

_Was that nuzzle? Did he just…_

Hyunjae couldn’t move: Not even if his life depended on it. Having his Juyeon, there, leaning into his hand, had started shifting his views on things that had happened and what could happen.

Things that _couldn’t_ happen.

“I’m gonna go make some soup, okay?” Hyunjae said as gently as he could, his voice giving away the argument with himself, fraying at the edges.

Juyeon didn’t move. The hand pulled away.

When he did look up, Juyeon saw a strawberry blush peeking out from the curly hair that was slowly walking away. It was the same gentle flush from earlier.

The thought of his hyung blushing made his insides do extra somersaults.

It gave him a smile.

...And a cough. He should probably lay down now.


End file.
